poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to The Wild
Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to The Wild is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In Central Park Zoo, Samson the Lion tells his son Ryan stories of his adventures in the wild. That night, when the zoo closes, all the animals are free to roam. Samson, Benny, Bridget, Larry, and Nigel were in a turtle curling championship while Ryan was with his friends. Ryan accidentally alerts the Thompson Gazelles which head to the game. Samson and Ryan have a falling-out about the fact that Ryan can't roar and Ryan storms off, even though his father was sorry for what he said. Benny insists that Samson tells the truth to Ryan or he will lose his son. When Samson goes to talk to him, he is not home. Ryan has actually walked into a green box and accidentally gets shipped, which the legend tells will take him to the wild. With the help of a pigeon, Hamir, Samson and Benny go after him, sneaking into a garbage disposal truck with Nigel, Bridget, and Larry coming as well, accidentally throwing Benny off the truck. After passing through Times Square and nearly being crushed in the garbage disposal, the group encounters a pack of rabid stray dogs. Samson leads them through the sewer rather than scaring them off. There, they take directions to the docks from two street wise alligator brothers, Stan and Carmine. The next morning, the four friends steal a tugboat during a hectic escape from several bulk carriers entering and departing New York harbor. With a little help from Larry, they drive the boat and reunite with Benny, who has enlisted a flock of Canada geese to help lead the crew in the right direction of Ryan's ship. Days later, Nigel goes mad with the heat and thirst, and under the impression they have hit an iceberg, jumps overboard. The boat has run aground in Africa. The group quickly discovers that all the animals in the area are being evacuated by the carriers, as a nearby volcano erupts. They witness Ryan escaping, but he runs into the jungle. Samson attempts to find him, but it is quickly revealed that he has in fact never been in the wild before after trying to eat a rude Hyrax. The rest of the group head back to the ship, but Samson decides to keep trying to find his son. While walking Samson starts seeing plants and rocks changing colors. Nigel is captured by a group of wildebeests who dwell in the volcano, and their leader Kazar, pronounces him 'The Great Him', based on an 'omen' he received when he was young: about to be devoured by lions, a toy koala fell from the sky (actually from a plane) and scared the lions away, saving his life. Kazar wants to change the food chain; he would rather see "prey become predators" and vice versa. For this, he needs to eat a lion. Bridget and Larry are also captured and held prisoner. Ryan is sheltering in a branch of an old tree, but he is attacked by a gang of vultures led by Scraw and Scab acting under orders from Kazar. The branch breaks and traps his paw. Ryan attempts another failed roar. Samson hears Ryan's cries and runs to save him, scaring off the birds. The two reunite, but are interrupted by a herd of wildebeests. Ryan is shocked when Samson tells him to run. The two retreat to a tree where Samson reveals the truth. He was born in the circus and like Ryan, couldn't roar. This rendered him unable to push back a mechanical wildebeest. Samson's mean, selfish, stubborn, and possibly abusive and careless father was bitterly disappointed and claimed that if he had been born in the wild he would've known how to roar before allowing him to be sent to the zoo, where he became an orphan and lied to avoid the shame. The wildebeests discover them and, in the scuffle, send the tree over the cliff, with Samson still hanging on. Ryan is taken to the volcano. Benny finds Samson and encourages him to be himself, even if he's not from the wild. They find two chameleons, who were leading Samson to the volcano and are also trying to defeat Kazar's army of his kind. Samson uses the chameleon camouflage to slip into Kazar's lair. 'The Great Him' tries his best to stall the wildebeests from cooking his friends, and eventually Samson appears to fight Kazar and protect them, but Kazar overwhelms him. Ryan, seeing Samson in danger, climbs onto a catapulting device and launches himself. Ryan finally finds his roar while in midair. Ryan lands on Kazar's back, but is quickly thrown off. Samson attacks Kazar and manages to defeat him. Ryan tells Samson that he is happy to have him for a dad. The other wildebeests are touched by this and refuse to serve Kazar any further. Samson gains the courage he has needed (due to seeing the mechanical wildebeest's illusion over Kazar), and roars powerfully enough to push back a charging Kazar. After Kazar was defeated, the volcano starts to erupt. Samson, Ryan, Nigel, Benny, Bridget, Larry and every single wildebeest flee except Kazar who is caught by the eruption and likely to be killed. The animals managed to escape on the boat and travel back to the New York Zoo. Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Bill and Ben, Trixie, Breezy, Puffin, Jean-Bob, Speed, Melody, Tip, Dash, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Rough Gang, The Dazzlings, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, The Phantom Blot, Morgana, Undertow, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) are guest starring in this film. * The Rough Gang, The Dazzlings, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, The Phantom Blot, Sheldon J. Plankton, Morgana, Undertow, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon and Team Rocket will be working with Kazar. * This is the first Thomas' Adventures film to feature Molly Hale from Pokémon 3: The Movie, Celebi from Pokémon 4Ever ''and Littlefoot, his friends and his grandparents from ''The Land Before Time series. * Mulan, The Weekenders Tangled, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, Mickey Mouse Cartoons, Wreck-it Ralph, Frozen ''and The Wild'' were all made by Disney. Category:76859Thomas Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Films set in Africa Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers